I Have To change This
by Apollo's Twin
Summary: Faith had to save her parents.  She hasn't acctually been able to be  with them since she was eight.  What is a sixteen year old supposed to do  except bring her parents back from the past to save themselves.
1. Chapter 1

"CLOCKWORK!" I screamed as I walked into his lair. "You said everything would change back! You told me that it wouldn't happen again. You promised my dad that it wouldn't happen again."

All of the clocks around me were ticking away. The Master of Time was nowhere to be seen. He was always there in front of his magic clock, looking to make sure that everything went according to his plans.

I had learned a few trick from the time master and started to look into the present. I saw my parents, both of them causing torment and pain. My mother causing her usual plant ghost ways that she received from Undergrowth, laughed at all the screams of pain she caused. My father had completely separated from his human self. No humanity could be seen in their eyes. Destruction was found everywhere, leaving no room for anything good in the world again.

"I never promised your father any of this." I heard from behind me. "I told him what would happen if he choose his path, but he didn't listen. He, once again, decided to turn into the Dark Phantom."

"This isn't like the last time, Clockwork. This time, my mother isn't dead. Neither is the rest of my family. They are all safe in Amity Park. For the time being."

The image shifted to show Amity Park. It was still alive and prosperous. My grandparents took control of the ghost shield along with the help of my Aunt Jaz. I told them to put up the ghost shield a long time ago. I haven't had any contact with then since before my parent's transformations.

"If you were anything like your parents, then we would really be in trouble." I heard him attempt at a joke.

"There has to be some way to fix this. Isn't there? So I can figure out what made Dad turn back into this monster, along with leading Mom into it, too. Can't I do the Clockwork?"

The old master of time walked over to where he kept his time medallions. He grabbed one and put it around my neck.

"I feel that you are going to need more help. You are going to have to bring your parents to this time. I don't usually agree to this very often, but seeing as this world needs to survive. Your parents need to defeat themselves to save themselves."

I turned to the clock and the scene changed yet again to when my parents were my age. My mother looked even more Gothic then she does. My father, on the other hand, looked almost exactly like me. He looked the same as I remembered him.

"Don't take the medallion off until you get them on your side. Only bring them back to this time when you feel it absolutely necessary." I stepped through the portal and everything had changed. It was different then how I remembered it.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was so clear and beautiful. From the blue skies to the soft, green grass.

I landed onto what looked like a hill, over looking a school called Casper High. Who would name their school after a ghost?

I turned back into my human form; feeling like it would seem weird to people to see another ghost running around.

My regular black hair grey eyes came back. The plain black blouse and the dark blue jeans was what I usually wore in my human form. I figured that I would really fit in back in this time.

In my ghost form, I have white hair with green eyes. My jumpsuit, however, was the exact opposite of what my father's used to be. Thanks to Grandpa Jack for also changing me into a half ghost when I was very little, only seven. My dad and I are complete opposites when it comes to our personalities, but both my mom and Grandma Maddie think that we are one in the same.

"Hey Kwan! Look at the Goth girl standing by herself." A rather large jock said from the other side of hill.

"Yeah, she looks…"

"AHH… GHOST!" Someone screamed, who had a very heavy latino accent. Yeah, this was the day when everyone was afraid of us. Well, less afraid now then they are in the future. A girl with brown hair, pink shirt and light blue capris along with the jocks started to run in the direction of the school.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

A wimpy version of the past Box Ghost flew right behind her. It was amazing how much being married to the Lunch Lady changed him.

I started to run after them. It didn't take long to reach the Box Ghost, since he was such a slow flier. When he turned around, his eyes were big in fear. I grabbed him before he could disappear and phased. On my watch, I pressed the button that brought out the Fenton Thermos. When I let him go, he was only sucked into the thermos. The thermos retracted back into my watch. Fenton technology with Manson money. I'm glad that my mom's parents liked me, even though they still hated my dad.

"How did you do that?" I heard a voice that was all to familiar say from behind me. I turned around to come face to face with none other then my father, Danny Fenton (or at the moment, Phantom).

I phased black and showed him the medallion.

"Oh no. Clockwork."

**Sorry it is so short. I am really happy that people actually like this story! That just made my day! And for SmallvillePhantom, Faith is a girl. I promise, I will start to write more and if you guys have any advice for me, love to hear it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Danny! Did you get him?" Two people said in unison, running from behind me. One voice I knew all to well, another that was completely alien.

"Uh…who's the girl?" My mother Sam Manson asked. Wow, she was really gothic back in the day. Dark clothes, purple lipstick, heavy eyeliner. I'm kind of glad she didn't change that much as she aged.

"I don't know, but apparently Clockwork sent her."

"Yes, my friend Clockwork did send me."

"Wait hold up. Did she say 'friend'?" said the kid with the bandana tied around his head.

"Yeah, I did. Now please listen. I am from the future. From what I understand about where I am right now, you have already met Dan Phantom, right?" I asked watching each of them carefully.

"Yeah, he is in Clockwork's authority." Dad said, floating there kind of uncomfortably.

"You can change back to your human form. I know who you are." All three of them looked at me skeptically.

"How can we know that you're telling the truth? Ho w do we know your not some horrible spirit form the future that Clockwork sent?" Mom asked. She is very protective over Dad.

"Because I am a half human ghost, too," I heard the guy with the bandana snicker. I turned to him and stared face to face with him. "I really don't know who you are because my parents didn't talk about their past a lot, so I wouldn't push your luck bud." I growled at him.

"Your parents past? You're making no sense what so ever." Dad said. I turned back to him, disappeared and then turned into my ghost form. The white hair and green eyes returned along with the white and black jumpsuit.

Both of my parents and the other kid stood in awe as I reappeared.

"Danny, she could be your twin."

"Ok, you have our attention. Who are you exactly?" Dad said. We both changed back and I sat on the grass. I really missed seeing this much greenery that wasn't trying to kill me.

"My name is Faith Fenton. I am from the year 2027. I am fifteen and haven't seen this much grass or shrub, or even sunlight since I was eight. I am the daughter fo Danny Fenton and Sam Manson."

It happened almost instantly. Both of my parents started blubbering like idiots, and then they fainted. It's nice to know I came all the way to watch my parents faint.

"Are you saying that they never talked about me in the future?" Piped up the bandana.

"Maybe your name might ring a bell."

"Tucker Folley. The one and only."

I laid down and thought for a while. Then I remembered a conversation that I had with my mom when I was much younger.

_"But mommy! Everyone has this new PDA! It's the new fad and I will look like an idiot if I am the only one that doesn't have it!" I whined._

_"Wow, never thought my five-year-old daughter would sound so much like one of my old friends. You sure sound a lot like Folley. I really hope he found a girl because other way he would have married that PDA that he always had with him."_

"Oh," I said sitting up, "Are you the kid that wanted to marry his PDA?"

"I HAVE NEVER…"

"Yes you did. Mom told me about you kissing them goodnight and saying how you would rather have technology then a girlfriend." I laid back down as his face started to blush. Mom didn't like to talk about her friends in that way, but I guess I really reminded her of him that day.

"Ok, Maybe I kissed them once… or twice, but I still want a girlfriend."

Mom started to moan. She sat up and rubbed her head. I sat up to see her expression.

"Tucker! I had a horrible dream that this girl from the future said I was her mother."

"Yeah…it's not a dream." He pointed to me and I waved. She was about to conk out again until Tucker caught her. "It wouldn't be a good idea to faint again."

Dad started to stir again, too. He sat up and looked at me.

"Oh great. It wasn't a dream."

"Well, nice to see you, too. Now, if you two can stay awake long enough, I can tell you the rest of my story of why I'm here." They both nodded and looked at me very intently.

"When I was eight, my father decided to travel into the ghost zone. He was gone for almost a year and when he came back, he wasn't the same. He was abusive to both my mother and me. He never talked to me very much and when he did, it was usually to tell me that I needed to train more or that I was to pathetic to be a ghost. Then, one day, he just snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, nice to see you, too. Now, if you two can stay awake long enough, I can tell you the rest of my story of why I'm here." They both nodded and looked at me very intently.

"My parents knew from when I was born that I would be a half ghost like Dad. Not only because I could phase through the crib, but since the time I was two, I have been able to copy my own powers. I used them to control some people near me and I wouldn't have any control over it.

"At six, Grandma and Grandpa were fixing the portal and when they left to have lunch, I stepped in and was hit by the ghost zone full on. Amazingly, my powers weren't taken from me, but they actually gave me another power. Any ghost that I came in contact with, I could use their power to my own advantage.

"However, when I turned eight, my father decided to travel into the ghost zone. He was gone for almost a year and when he came back, he wasn't the same. He was abusive to both my mother and me. He never talked to me very much and when he did, it was usually to tell me that I needed to train more or that I was too pathetic to be a ghost. Then, one day, he just snapped. He drug my mom into the ghost zone and I never saw them. Then six months later, Grandma and Grandpa were watching the news from Wisconsin and saw them there. Both of them had changed. Dad lost all thoughts of his humanity and Mom took back her powers from Undergrowth, They both wanted something, but they couldn't find it. And I wasn't about to let them.

"When they came close to my home, I told Grandma, Grandpa, and Aunt Jaz to put up the ghost shield and I trained in the ghost zone. That's where I met Aunt Dani, Skulk-Tech, and Boxlunch. They all helped me learn more about what Dad was capable of and what he did while in the ghost zone. Wolf and Clockwork helped me more then anyone could. They showed me how to use their powers and what else I could do. I was able to hold them off for a while, little good that did me. That is why I need your help. I need you to help me with finding out what went wrong with you."

They all looked down at their feet, not knowing what to say. Not one wanted to look at me.

My watch started to beep. Someone was trying to call me. I pressed the button in middle and both of my grandparents showed on the screen.

"Oh, Faith, good you picked up!" My Grandmother said through the intercom.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"What a minute, is that my parents?" Dad looked into the intercom and saw his aged parents. They looked back with equal shock.

"Ummm…Faith, what are you doing in the past?" Grandpa asked, looking like he was about to have another heart attack.

"Oh, I'll explain later. What did you guys need?"

"I can't believe those are my parents." Dad murmured silently to himself.

"Sweetheart, your parents are headed to the city and we have heard word that they are stronger now then they were a while back. We need you to get back here and try to protect us. Oh and Danny, it's great to see you again, and so young! We love you sweety!" I smiled back to her and shut off the communication. I looked at the three of them and Dad had a very hard look on his face.

"So, I guess that we are coming with you." Mom said, looking very stern at Dad and Tucker. "Right guys?"

Rhetorical question. Of course they were coming. Just like Mom to get her way.

"I'm in."

"I guess that means that I am, too." Tucker bowed his head, really wanting to hide his fear from me.

"Ok then, each of you grab my shoulders." I grabbed the medallion. Mom and Tucker grabbed my shoulder and Dad wrapped his arm around mine. I took it off of my neck and then let it go. Only to be swallowed by swirling colors yet again.


End file.
